1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-band antenna, and more particularly to a wide-band antenna having a simple structure capable of saving occupied space and manufacturing cost thereof.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of wireless technology, different wireless standards are instituted according to the need of the market and application mode, such as a standard of IEEE 802.15 used in (Personal Area Network, PAN), a standard of IEEE 802.11 used in (Wireless Area Network, WLAN), and a standard of IEEE 802.16 used in (Metropolitan Area Network, MAN).
The IEEE 802.16 standard can be a fixed broadband wireless access standard or a mobile broadband wireless access standard. After the mobile broadband wireless access standard is instituted, WIMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) is established by advanced communicating equipment companies. The consistency certification and interoperability certification of wide-band wireless access products based on IEEE 802.16 standard is one of working contents of WIMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access). With the standardization of the IEEE 802.16 is completed, more and more WIMAX antennas have been used in the electronic products, such as notebooks.
However, in order to satisfy the need of receiving and transmitting frequency bandwidth of the WIMAX antenna, occupied space of the WIMAX is generally larger. Moreover, the structure of the current WIMAX antenna is complex, and a new die need to be designed, all increase the manufacturing cost.